


拍摄计划 02

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: *双人类AU  /“GV”拍摄题材 /双男优设定
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	拍摄计划 02

[拍摄计划 01](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647052)

02

看来，公司果然对这位新人是极其宠溺的，在汉克说了“试试”以后的第三天，他就接到通告将成为康纳新片的搭档。

看到通告时汉克不禁苦笑了一下，也不知道自己这一时冲动是对是错。

“咦？怎么？你不想去？康纳不是还说你已经同意了的？”

助理有些奇怪的问。

“没，我当然愿意的。”

就算冲着那天康纳听到他答应了以后那种欣喜的样子，他都绝对愿意。

拍摄日期也很快确定下来，在一星期后。这段时间，公司在网站上开始了疯狂的宣传——一个是曾经风头鼎盛的AV枪王，一个是新出道的GV清甜小处男，这么好的噱头公司当然不会放过。

不过相对宣传方面轰轰烈烈的造势来说，汉克和康纳两人倒是相对清闲，为了保持神秘感，康纳暂时不会再出新的视频，汉克这边的拍摄计划也都暂停。

这让他有了更多一些私人时间，他把这些时间用在游泳、跑步和饮食调节方面，以确保在拍摄当天康纳不会笑话他疏于锻炼而长出的小肚腩，当然他知道康纳肯定不会这样做。

剩下的时间他又研究了一遍康纳的视频，他打算更多的去了解男孩一点，比如喜欢的体位、易激点、勃起速度…

好消息是他发现康纳真的是个非常敏感的体质，稍一挑逗就会动情，那些潮红的皮肤、眼眶中的迷离可绝不是能演得出来的，不过坏消息是汉克发现自己每次“研究”康纳最后的结果都是他自己硬得不行，以至于只能在花洒下冲上半天冷水浴让自己消消火，他可不敢每次都“自我解决”…总不能等拍摄的时候他却因为纵欲过度而硬不起来吧？

哦对了，他还悄悄查了些资料，关于“第一次怎样能给对方快感”“如何避免在初次性生活中受伤”之类的，说来脸红，他以往从没合作过这种完全没经验的男优——老天啊谁会想到当红GV新星居然是个一点性经验都没有的小处男呢？！——汉克真的是有点心虚，他不想伤到康纳，可以的话，他希望能尽量给康纳一个美好的初体验。

而康纳，康纳在干什么呢？

康纳在准备考试。

这答案真是让汉克大跌眼镜，起初两三天，公司公布了搭档以后，康纳还给他打过电话，说起合作的事开心得像个孩子。

他给了康纳他家的地址，这算是一种邀请了，他往常从未这样做过。汉克满以为那孩子大概不久就会登门拜访，这正合他意，当然他不是有什么歪心思，他只是想多了解康纳一点，这孩子的确是让人很喜欢，而且他听说康纳喜欢狗，他刚好有一只大大的圣伯纳犬。

不过，等了两三天，完全没有什么动静，甚至康纳也没再给他发什么信息，他有些奇怪又不好意思表现得太明显，毕竟他俩看上去还没那么熟，只好旁敲侧击打听了一下，才知道原来康纳最近都没来公司。

“他在复习，听说想申请什么学校？去念那个…人类行为学？”

助理说起来的时候一脸好奇，一个GV男星去念人类行为学，这的确够叫人意外。

由于康纳并没住在公司给员工们安排的集体宿舍，所以，等汉克打听到康纳的住所并且决定去看看的时候，距离拍摄时间已经只有两天了。

他按照手机上的地址找过去，有些吃惊康纳会住在这里——靠近城市边缘一栋破破烂烂的小公寓，好像来一阵台风随时可能垮掉的那种。

楼下是家脏兮兮的热狗店，挂着买一送一的招牌，他从旁边的楼梯上了二楼，敲了敲门，很快门开了，出现的果然是康纳的脸。

“安德森先生？！”

男孩一脸惊讶，随即又迅速拽住汉克的胳膊把他拉进门。

“快进来！别让房东太太看见！”

“怎么？房东太太不许你带‘男’朋友回家？”

汉克一边调侃着一边打量了男孩一眼，居家状态的康纳看上去很闲散随意，身上套了件宽大得不很合身的卫衣，头发乱乱的，鼻梁上还架着副眼镜。

“倒也不是，”男孩揉了揉鼻子，汉克发现他鼻尖红红的，“主要是房东太太就住在隔壁，她是你的粉丝，你知道的…”

“哦，原来是这样。”

汉克笑了起来，他当然懂，他可不想在这里被认出来，这些女人狂热起来可是挺让人招架不住的。

他环顾了一下四周，很快发现了康纳冻得鼻子发红的原因，这屋子竟然没有暖气。

“怎么不住到公司宿舍去？”

他隐隐有些心疼，按康纳的人气来说他收入应该不算低，却还住在这样一个破公寓里。

“原先也住过，公司安排的双人间，那个…稍微有点闹，我没法看书…”男孩有些尴尬的笑了笑，又补充到：“这里也挺好的，房租和吃的都很便宜！”

“唔…”

汉克自然懂康纳笑容里那几分无奈，他也清楚的，为那种公司打工的小年轻们私生活有时候挺乱，玩儿得也开，喝酒嗑药夜里闹到两三点是常事，像康纳这样的真实属少见，不、是从未见过。

一开始康纳还打算找个地方让汉克坐下来，但失败了，这里实在太窄，多余的家具都没有，凳子上放着台旧手提电脑，而本该放电脑的桌面上却堆满了书，一大部分是康纳的复习资料，还有一小部分…汉克眼尖的发现好像是自己拍过宣传照的公司杂志？？

总之这里看起来更像个学生宿舍而不是GV男星的卧房。

所以最后他们不得不双双坐在床上，这可就让汉克有几分尴尬起来，毕竟床是种比较私密的东西…啊，别看汉克.安德森是一代AV巨星，但其实骨子里他是个挺保守的人，工作是工作，那是演给别人看的，而生活上，他其实是个传统派。

“呃…我给你带了些点心。”

为了缓解这种奇怪的气氛，汉克赶紧将手里的纸袋递过去，他来之前考虑了很久该给康纳买点什么礼物，毕竟这是他第一次登门拜访，但想来想去似乎都不恰当，他对此没什么经验，康纳跟他平时在公司里接触到的那些男孩也不太一样，他完全不知道康纳喜欢什么，所以最终买了些甜点，他记得某次康纳在片场采访中曾说过比较喜欢松软的甜食。

果然，看到布朗蛋糕家的包装盒，男孩惊喜得眼神一亮。

“谢谢！”

他接过来，并没有客气，直接打开盒子拿了一块坚果松饼开始吃起来。

他吃东西的时候显得格外开心，吃得很快，几块坚果碎片沾在嘴角，等把嘴里的食物咽下去了才又伸舌头出来舔掉。

汉克强迫自己把视线从男孩柔软的舌尖上转移开，以免自己会联想到某些不太礼貌的情景里去。

“准备得怎样了？”

他问的是复习，假装自己是个和蔼可亲的长辈，但康纳显然误会了。

“没问题的！放心吧！”男孩抹了抹嘴角的饼屑，露出一个会心的微笑，“我也有把您的作品再好好复习一遍的！放心，到拍摄那天我肯定不会像那个小秘书一样被您操哭的！”

“小秘书？什么小秘书？”

“白领系列第二集里的那个！”

“哈啊？”

汉克愣了一秒，待反应回来时居然觉得自己有些脸上发烫。

“喂！我没有！”他解释道，“那只是情节要求…”

“哎？！真的吗？！她哭得好大声我还以为她真的受不了！那…酒吧系列的那个波兰美女呢？”

“那个也没！”

汉克有些气恼的瞪了男孩一眼，这家伙把他当成什么人了？入戏太深了吧？

但康纳根本没有接收到这个眼神，又或者这根本不足以浇灭他燃起的好奇心。

“那、那个野战系列！？你射了好多！是真的吗？！”

“咳、不是…有些是糖浆…”

“‘偷情’的第一集呢？我看到你把那位夫人的肚子都顶得凸起来了！真的这么厉害吗？！”

“那个…咳、康纳！能不能别问这样奇怪的问题！”

“哪里奇怪了？不是正常的业务讨论吗？快回答我啦…”

“我的天啊…”

…

结果那天，汉克.安德森是再一次落荒而逃的，康纳频频看向他下半身某处的目光越来越好奇，他真怀疑再不逃的话男孩会把他按在床上扒光了来“实地测量”一下。

怎么会有这样的人啊？！

回到家，汉克忍不住抚额长叹，他真的从未见过像康纳这样的男优，那孩子看上去完全不像个拍GV的，他心思单纯，刻苦而上进，那双眼睛永远都那么清澈明亮，他简直是这个乌烟瘴气的圈子里一道最纯洁的阳光，跟色情这个词完全搭不上关系，但偏偏他又极尽诱惑，他总是用那种天真的语调说出那些露骨的话语，然后还仰着头一脸渴望的看着你…光是这样，汉克就敢断定没有几个男人能扛得住的…这里头当然也包括他自己…

康纳，这到底是怎样奇妙的一个存在啊…

汉克这样想着，对于两天后的拍摄，忍不住生出些从未有过的期待来。

到了拍摄那天，他去的很早。

他去的时候摄影棚还在布景，看得出这次公司方面的确是很用心，道具、灯光都安排得很精心。

他在片场转了转，本以为自己已经是来得最早的了，却不料有人比他还早。

“安德森先生~”

康纳的经纪人，那位漂亮的金发美人跷着腿坐在等会儿将要成为主场景之一的办公桌上朝他挥手。

“康纳呢？”

他朝她走过去，别看这位美人儿笑得甜美可爱，但她可是公司金牌经纪人之一，眼尖手快，她合作过的男星就没有不红的。

“他做一些准备工作去了~”经纪人笑嘻嘻的眨了眨眼，故意在准备工作几个字上加重了语气，“安德森先生等会儿可要对我们的小康纳手下留情呀~”

“咳、”

汉克被她调侃得有些不好意思，正要答话，就听见一个欣喜的声音——

“汉克！”

康纳从浴室欢快的跑过来，他只裹了一条薄毯，露出部分的皮肤被热水蒸得微微发红，头发湿漉漉的，那一小缕卷发又俏皮的贴在额前。

“康纳！”

汉克看见他也忍不住嘴角上扬，伸手替他把毯子裹紧，他记得康纳挺怕冷的。

“你也来这么早吗？我还以为只有我需要到这么早呢！助理姐姐说我今天要提前来做很多准备，最好多扩张几次，不然一会儿肯定要吃苦头…”

“咳！我没什么事，就先过来了！”

汉克赶紧打断了他，免得这孩子再当着这么多人说出什么让人脸红的话来，不过…看了看，现场好像也就只有他一个人觉得尴尬而已，其他人都习以为常。

“好了宝贝儿，先去化妆！待会儿再跟你的安德森先生亲热！”

经纪人接过块大毛巾在男孩头上揉了揉。

“好吧！”男孩顺从的跟着她走去化妆间，又转头给了汉克一个wink，“待会儿见~警官！”

这孩子！汉克笑着摇了摇头，还没开拍就入戏了吗？

他也回头去沐浴和换衣服——一套几可乱真的警服，连警徽和皮带都有，汉克也是无奈，怎么他的角色大部分都是脾气不好的警察、军官之类的呢，是因为他长得很凶吗？

这次的“剧本”他昨天就拿到了，GV一般没有多少剧情，当然的，观众们花钱也不是为了关心剧情而来，不过这次的角色设定倒还是花了些心思的，康纳扮演的角色是个穷学生，为了挣一笔学费晚上到酒吧街打算卖掉自己的第一次，不巧被汉克饰演的警官逮到了，于是为了不被通报给学校，小雏妓只好用身体贿赂警官先生…

这他妈谁写的剧本！这简直就是康纳的现状！

而且，看看，短短四十分钟的视频居然策划了这样多元素，学生、站街、初夜、性交易…都是挑逗人荷尔蒙的主题，有谁会不期待看那个一脸天真的小男妓被安德森警官的大棒子好好教训一番呢？！

“啧…又让我来做混蛋…”

汉克嘟哝了一声，他倒希望是温柔一些的主题，比如初恋什么的，但显然公司会倾向于更有刺激性的主题。

行吧，如果是为了捧红康纳，那我就做个混蛋吧。

汉克换好他那身繁琐的服装，反正今天他大多数时候不用脱衣服，解皮带就行，而且遵从他一贯的要求，他的脸依旧不出镜。

不过，他看了看康纳那边的剧本，居然包含有口交、颜射、道具、限制高潮以及内射，而且全程无套，汉克不禁皱了皱眉，他知道选择元素越多，获得的报酬也越多，但是康纳今天才是第一次…公司也太过分了吧？

汉克忍不住有些心疼，这孩子到底有多缺钱？是为了读书吗…

他有些烦乱的走出更衣室，也不知道今天跟康纳搭档的是他这究竟是男孩的幸运还是不幸…

场景已经布置得差不多了，就是典型的警局值班室的样子，单人床，床头墙上装模作样挂了些警棍、枪套，一旁的办公桌上放了瓶作为道具的威士忌，汉克随手拿来起摇了摇，打开塞子嗅了一下，居然是真的，于是毫不客气的喝了一口。

没几分钟康纳也出来了，还是那副雀跃的样子，不过化了妆倒是让汉克有些诧异，几次他在屏幕之外见到康纳，男孩都是一副普通年轻人的打扮，但这次，有可能是刻意策划的妆容，让那张脸在保持着天真无辜的特点之下又多了几分妩媚，嘴唇红润润的，额前那一小缕卷发也故意保留了下来。

“汉克！！你今天的衣服好帅！！”

男孩一脸花痴的打量着“安德森警官”，汉克注意到康纳今天的服装也很诱惑，他脖子上扣了一圈皮质颈环，像一个宠物项圈，完全是为了刺激观众的视觉感官，身上只穿了一件白衬衣，领口还掉了两粒纽扣，领带松松垮垮的，大概是为了突出被安德森警官带回警局时的狼狈，而他的下半身只穿了一条堪堪包住臀部的黑色热裤，光滑的布料薄得不能再薄，一看就是那种一撕就破的，小腿上穿着同款的黑丝筒袜和吊袜带，这颜色完美衬托出了康纳白皙的皮肤。

“咳、你也…很好看…”

汉克打量了一下就没好意思再看，毕竟待会儿他要亲手将这身衣服“毁掉”。

助理笑眯眯的递过来一副手铐示意汉克给康纳带上，在拍摄前让双方来点儿小互动比较有利于提前进入角色状态。

康纳温顺的背过身去任由汉克将他的双手反铐在一起，汉克掂量了一下，在心里骂了句娘，他们居然拿真家伙来，这种金属玩意儿可磨人了，一时间他又有点心疼起来。

“康纳…听我说，我会尽量温柔一些…但你知道这个戏…总之如果你感觉不舒服就随时喊停，知道吗？别勉强！”

尽量将康纳的双手调整到一个不那么难受的角度，汉克依旧有些担心。

“我明白，放心吧汉克！”

男孩亲昵的在汉克脸上蹭了一下，汉克怀疑他其实什么都不明白，他还想叮嘱点儿什么，但清场已经完成，灯光调节到位，导演敲了敲耳机——

“ACTION！！”

（tbc）


End file.
